He'll be Alright
by Roxanna123
Summary: Haytham receives a message saying that Connor is injured and in the hospital and rushes over. What he finds breaks his heart.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing**

"I do love that movie," Haytham laughed as the credits rolled on.

After a very long week, Haytham got to spend time with his friends. They ate dinner at his friend Charles' house and then they all decided to watch old movies they used to watch when they were younger.

"Me too," agreed John Pitcairn.

"It's as funny as I remembered it," laughed Thomas Hickey.

Haytham sat up and rubbed his eyes. He reached into his pocket for his phone and realized it wasn't there.

"Where's my phone?" Haytham thought out loud.

"You left it in the kitchen," said Charles as he took out another movie.

He sighed and got up, going into the kitchen. Haytham's smart phone was sitting on the kitchen table. He picked it up and turned it on. A voicemail was left on it at 9:00, the time Haytham and his friends began to watch the movie, and by his wife. It was 10:30 now.

"Hey," he called to the living room.

Four heads peaked around the kitchen doorway.

"Did any of you hear my phone go off before the movie?"

Four heads shook.

"Nope," said Thomas.

Haytham shrugged and turned his attention back to the phone. Ziio was probably calling to remind him not to stay out too late. Unlocking his phone, he went to voicemail and pressed play.

"Haytham!" Ziio's voice cried.

Haytham jumped a bit, startled. She sounded like she was crying.

"Haytham, Connor's been in an accident!"

He froze, his heart beating fast.

'Connor?!' he thought in alarm.

"He was injured real badly!" Ziio's voice continued. "Come over to the hospital when you get this!"

Haytham heard her sobbing before the message ended.

"Connor," he whispered, fear in his voice.

He grabbed his jacket and keys before rushing out to the living room.

"I'm sorry but I have to go," said Haytham in a hurried tone.

"What happened?" William Johnson called.

Haytham was opening the front door when he answered.

"Connor is in the hospital!"

He hopped into his car and rushed over to the hospital. Haytham ran over to the front desk.

"Connor Kenway," Haytham gasped, breathing heavily.

The secretary typed Connor's name into the computer.

"Room 276," she told him.

He thanked her and ran up the stairs to the floor the room was on. Then, he ran down to the hallway to the room. When he got there, he opened the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing**

Haytham's heart broke into a million pieces at the sight he found.

Connor was laying in bed, hooked up to a couple of machines; one monitoring his heartbeat and one monitoring his breathing, an oxygen mask is over his mouth and nose, an IV is in his hand and next to him, holding his hand and crying, is Ziio.

"Ziio," he whispered.

The woman crying at the bedside of their son looked up at him. She went over to him and Haytham wrapped his arms around her.

"I raced over as soon as I got your message," he told her. "How is he?"

"The doctor said he has four broken ribs, a concussion and a punctured lung," said Ziio, looking up at him. "But he thinks he'll be alright."

Haytham sighed. When he entered the room, Haytham couldn't believe that it was Connor in that bed. Ziio put a hand over her mouth.

"Oh Ratonhnhaké:ton," she whispered, more tears falling down her cheeks. "Oh my baby."

Haytham held her close.

"He'll be alright," Haytham whispered to her. "He'll be alright."

At that point, he didn't know who he was trying to convince, Ziio or himself.

"He'll be alright," he continued to repeat to her. "He'll be alright."

Haytham looked over at his only son. He knew that Connor was nothing if not stubborn and because of that stubbornness, Connor will pull though. He won't give up without a fight.

"I know he will."


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing**

Haytham and Ziio were sitting in chairs next to Connor's bed when the door opened.

It was the doctor.

"Hello Miss Kenway" he greeted before turning to Haytham, sticking his hand out for him to shake, "Mister Kenway I presume?"

"Yes," said Haytham, shaking the doctor's hand.

"I'm Doctor Williams," said the doctor. "I'm assuming your wife told you what his injuries were."

Haytham nodded.

"Is he going to be alright?" he asked.

Haytham trusted his wife when she told him that Connor will be alright but he also wanted to hear it from the doctor.

Doctor William nodded.

"Yes, he'll be alright," he answered.

A big sigh of relief escaped from Haytham's lips.

"However," said the doctor, "he will out for a bit. We had to give him a heavy sedative."

Ziio, who was silent until now, spoke up.

"How long will he have to stay in the hospital?" she asked.

"I would say 3 to 4 days," said Doctor Williams. "I want to make sure his lung is healing alright. But your son is young and healthy, so I'm pretty sure he'll be just fine."

Haytham felt a bit better after hearing those words but still he worried.

"Now, I suggest you both get some sleep," the doctor told them gently. "I can have some cots brought up if you want."

Haytham nodded.

"Yes, thank you," said Ziio.

Then, the doctor left. Twenty minutes later, two cots, blankets and pillows were brought in. Ziio gave Haytham and Connor a kiss on the cheek before laying down and letting sleep set in. Haytham looked over at Connor after Ziio fell asleep.

"Good night lad," Haytham whispered, tears falling as he kissed the top of Connor's forehead.

Then, he laid down and let sleep take him.


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing**

Haytham woke up to a hand smoothing his hair back.

"Khwe Tiakení:teron (Hi husband)," Ziio greeted.

Haytham smiled a bit and sat up, giving her a kiss. Then he got up and went over to Connor. He smoothed back some of the sleeping boy's hair.

"Was there any change?" Haytham asked.

Ziio shook her head as she walked over to him.

"No," she answered.

Haytham gave her a hug before a nurse entered the room.

"Good morning," the nurse greeted warmly.

Ziio muttered a 'good morning' back to her while Haytham nodded. The nurse took Connor's vitals before turning back to them.

"There's breakfast being served in the cafeteria if you are hungry," she informed them.

Haytham's stomach twisted. He couldn't even think about food at that point.

"Thank you madam," said Haytham.

Then the nurse left.

"I'm going down to get a little bit of something to eat," said Ziio, moving away from him. "Is there anything you think you would want?"

"I'm not very hungry this morning Ziio," said Haytham.

"Sweetie, you need to eat something," said Ziio gently. "You won't be any help to Connor if you get sick."

Haytham sighed. Unfortunately, she was right, as always.

"Some toast, I guess," said Haytham, sitting down in a chair by Connor.

"Ok," said Ziio, giving Haytham a kiss on the cheek. "I'll be back in bit."

Ziio kissed the top of Connor's forehead before leaving. Haytham turned to his son.

"I wonder what happened," he whispered.

"An idiot crashed into us," a voice answered.

Haytham jumped and turned around. It was Kadar, one of Connor's friends. He had bandages on both arms and a piece of gauze taped onto his left cheek.

"What?" Haytham asked.

"You wanted to know what happened," said Kadar as he walked over. "So I told you."

Haytham rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Kadar, when I said that, I wanted to know the whole story."

Kadar sat down in a chair on the other side of the bed.

"Connor, Desmond and I were at a party at Ezio's place," Kadar started.

Haytham raised an eyebrow.

"We weren't doing anything bad, just playing video games while drinking soda and eating chips. Ezio's parents were upstairs watching TV. Anyway, we left around 8:20 in Connor's car. Everything was fine until we came to the four way road. We had the right of way and this idiot, who was speeding and not paying attention, crashed into us on driver's side. We spun and another car hit us on mine and Desmond's side. Then, we were rear ended. Desmond got a concussion and a broken leg, along with the cuts and bruises. I just got badly cut."

Haytham was very angry after Kadar finished. He calmed down a bit when Kadar told him the man responsible was arrested but you could tell he was still angry. Then, Ziio came in with a plate of two pieces of toast and a two bottles of water.

"Hey Kadar," she greeted before turning to Haytham, who was walking around, trying to calm down some more. "What's wrong Haytham?"

He repeated what Kadar had said to her. Ziio got angry as well. She began to speak angrily in her native tongue and pace.

"Thank you for telling us," Haytham told Kadar once he got Ziio to calm down.

Kadar nodded before turning to Connor.

"What are his injuries?" Kadar asked, taking in a shaky breath.

Haytham told him. Kadar took in another shaky breath.

"I hope he recovers quickly," he whispered.

"We do too," Ziio told him.

Not knowing what else to say, Kadar turns to leave.

"By the way, how is Desmond doing?" Haytham asked him.

Kadar turned to him.

"Fine," said Kadar. "The doctors kept him here overnight to make sure he was alright."

"Ok, tell him we said to get better soon," said Haytham.

Kadar nodded.

"I will," said Kadar, turning to leave again.

"And Kadar," Haytham called to him, "we hope you get better soon as well."

"Thank you," said Kadar, smiling a little.

Then, he left. Ziio turned to Connor.

"We finally know what happened," she whispered.

"Now, all we need is for you to wake up," said Haytham, turning to Connor as well.


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing**

"Sir?" a voice asked.

Haytham, who was dozing in a chair, jumped and saw a nurse.

Earlier, Haytham sent Ziio home so she could sleep in an actual bed. Unfortunately, she didn't want to. He managed to convince her by saying he'll call and give her updates on Connor's condition.

"Hmm...yes?" Haytham said tiredly, sitting up.

"This will help," said the nurse, handing him a cup of coffee.

"Thank you," said Haytham, taking the cup.

The nurse left when he took a sip. Haytham sighed deeply, looking at his son.

"Please wake up soon, Connor," whispered Haytham. "Please."

Haytham took another sip of his coffee and straightened up in his chair.

"Your friend, Kadar, told your mother and I what happened last night," said Haytham. "He's alright by the way and so is Desmond."

Then, he started to explain everything that has happened after Connor's accident.

"And that's what happened," said Haytham, sighing. "But right now, I just want you to be alright."

He got no response; only the sound of all of the machines reached his ears. Haytham put his head in his hands. He took in a shaky breath.

"Please be ok Connor," said Haytham, trying to hold back tears. "Please."

Tears began to roll down his cheeks. Haytham leaned back and tried to stop the tears. While he was doing that, Connor's eyes fluttered open.

"Ra-Ra-Raké:ni?"

Haytham stopped. He looked up and saw Connor awake, a bit tired, but awake.

"Connor," said Haytham, smiling. "You're awake."

"Raké:ni?" Connor asked again. "What happened?"

"You were in an car accident," said Haytham.

Connor looked at him confused. Then, last night's events came back to him. Connor groaned and leaned back against the pillow.

"That stupid driver," he muttered.

"Kadar told me he was arrested," said Haytham.

Connor's eyes widened at Kadar's name. He sat up quickly but let out cry of pain and leaned back again. Haytham noticed and pressed the nurse's call button.

"Easy Connor," said Haytham in a firm but gentle voice. "You have some broken ribs, a punctured lung and a concussion. You need to be careful."

Connor wasn't really paying attention. He tried to sit up again.

"Kadar and Desmond," said Connor through clenched teeth. "Are they...are they...alright?"

"Yes, they're fine Connor," said Haytham with a nod.

Then, a nurse came in. She had Haytham leave so she could take a look at Connor. Haytham let out a sigh and smiled. Then, he took out his phone and went off to call his wife.


End file.
